Releas the beast
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Timber Wolf decides to releas his iner beast once more. But this time its not on any supervilain. TW/PG Warning: this story is not appropriate for childrens


I don't own the Legion of Super-Heroes ore any of the DC comics (Sadly)

'How did it come to this?' Phantom Girl thought for herself. 'This was supposed to be a regular monitoring duty with him again, but instead I ended up right her next to him. But I still had no regrets of what had happened and I knew that he didn't either.' She snuggled up to him tighten her grip around him. 'It is too bad it had to end, I'm so happy I got to share this experience with him, with this man, the man I love. Timber Wolf.

**Flash back**

"How's sector T14?" Timber Wolf asked. He didn't get any response. It was like she was in a day dream. "Tinya?"

"What?" She asked

"Sector T14?" He asked again.

"Oh ... clear" She answered.

"Good but are you clear?"

"What?" She asked with one eyebrow up.

"Ever sense we got alone you have been acting on focus and weird. Is it something you wana talk about?"

"No not really." She answered quickly. 'Dam it! I am making it almost too obvious. He probably doesn't feel the same for me anyway. God I can't barley hold myself when I'm near him. It feels like I'm going to break it anytime now. But he would probably want to never want to ...'

"Tinya." She got completely surprised when she saw he was standing right in front of him. "Sorry if I scared you." He apologized.

"No, no. It's alright it's just that ..."

"I know how you're feeling. I can sense the increase pheromones within you whenever I'm near." Now her heart was beating at max speed. She didn't know what to do or say next. She just sits there completely stunned.

"I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't ..."She was cut off by him kissing her.

"Shut up. You talk too much." He said and just like that she repaid him by standing up and kissing him passionately. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. She started to touch his chest then made it down and under his shirt. "Wait, wait." He said breaking the moment.

"I'm sorry" She said desperately but inside she was thinking 'damn'

"No, it's not that it's just... I'm afraid I might hurt you if we do it." He said not wanting her to feel guilty.

"Hurt me? Brin I know you. You would never hurt me." She said positive.

"Yea but I was talking about my animal side. If we do this it could get really ugly."

"Brin, just by saying that makes me want you even more." She said very excited.

"As much as I want to do this we still have our monitoring duty."

"Right of course. Bouncing Boy! Brainy!" She yields. She has been waiting too long for this to let anything blow it off.

"What is it?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Brin and I are very tired so we were just wondering if you two could take it from here for us."

"Yea, sure, we can do that."

"Yea, you two can go to sleep."

"Thanks guys." She said and walked out the room followed by a skeptical Timber. Who was most animalistic, him ore she?

"That's weird. They haven't been monitoring that long, why would they already be tired?" Brainiac asked

"I think we both know the answer on that one. We shouldn't expecting finding at lees one of them in their own bed tomorrow." Bouncing Boy said sounding very confident.

_(Timber Wolf's room)_

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl was kissing roughly thru Timber Wolf's door and on to the edge of his bed.

"Wait Tinya, before we start I must warn you one last time. Once we started, I won't be able to stoop. Once we start my animal instincts will take over and I won't stop until my body is satisfied, not even if I know that I'm hurting you. I have warned you now so are you sure you want to do this."

In response she pushed him down on his bed and she lay above him. Both their hearts were beating fast. She lowered her head to whisper. "I don't want you to stoop. Don't even try and hold back. I want you to realize you're inner beast; I want you to take me all in. I want you to see me as I was you're most pursues pray yet." She said and just like that, he flipped her over so that he was lying on top of her. He started kissing her, not on the lips but on her face.

He gave a soft bit on the neck and sniffs her hair. She had already phase of his shirt, and unlike her Timber Wolf torn of her uniform, underwear and bra. He had absolute none control over him self ... and she liked it.

His kisses went down to her breast. She breathed heavily, she cried out his name loudly. "BRIN, BRIN, BRIN...!"

"Say Timber Wolf."

And she did. "TIMBER WOLF, TIMBER WOLF, TIMBER WOLF ...!" His hand went down to the lower level of her body. "Aaah… no wonder you are called Timber Wolf." She said and let him do his thing with her. He started to sniff her body, it was the perfume. It was one of many things he loved about her. He finally tokes of his pants and so they came to the serious part of their love making.

They kissed roughly and breathed heavily. She sweated but he didn't. Obviously because he was part wolf, her nails started to dig in to his flesh and she struck them down from his shoulders to his arms. He had not too deep wound that healed quickly. Her legs were wrapped around Timber Wolfs waist, and his hand gave her support. They were both lost in each others. She didn't care about his fury body, she loved this man and she had no regrets of what she had gotten in to and neither did he.

They continued with their love making for over an hour before their bodies gave in. she was lying on top of him breathing heavily. He was starting to regain his human sense, his animal part may have tacking over when they had sex but he was still conscious about every second of what had happened. She snuggled on him trying to find the perfect sleeping spot.

"I love you Princes." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said closing her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

"Sleep well my angel." He whispered and watches her fell asleep, she was happy. He watches her sleep for a few hours. He could stay awake all night watching her sleep. She was so beautiful but eventually sleepiness toke over him and he started go into the same peaceful slumber as she was already in.

The beast and the ghost was now an item.

**End of flash back.**

Timber wolf started to moan. He was waking up. The first thing he saw was the royal daughter of the President of the united planets. She had her eyes fix on him. He moved his arm around her waist and spook. "How long have you been awake?"

"It's hard to hold count when you're thinking about last night."

"Did you regret anything?" He asked worrying. "Cause I hope didn't hurt you. I know I was rogue, I couldn't help it."

"No of course I don't regret anything. And you didn't hurt me at all. I enjoyed every last second of it. And I expect you to be the same the next time, and the next time, and next, and every time." She said in a flirting tone.

"Wheel sense you're necked body is right next to mine next time could happen any minute now. You better get dressed up before my inner beast takes control again."

"Yea I would do that but there is a slight problem with that." She said and picked up her torn uniform from the floor.

"Well I did warn you didn't I?" He said in his defense.

"Brin, my room is on the other side of this part of the ship. I'm not going to walk necked all the way over there." She said a bit annoyed.

"You can always borrow one of my suits. I got plenty." He offered.

"It's nice to see you can be such a gentleman some time." She said and kissed him and walked out of bed. She didn't bother him seeing her necked considering what had happened last night. Which turned out be a mistake.

'Oh crap' He thought when he saw her necked perfect body. He felt something grow inside of him. He knew what it was alright.

"Tinya." He said.

"Yeas Br…" She was cut off by him kissing her and forcing her into his closet. "OMG, you weren't joking when you were talking about you're animal instincts."

_(An hour later outside Timber Wolf's bedroom)_

The doors opened and out came Phantom girl with her hair all mess up and her face were pale to. She looked like she just smoked pod. She was wearing Timber Wolf's shirt so only her legs where visible, she notice Lightning Lad and Shrinking Violet staring at her.

"Do you want some advice? Don't ever show you're self nude in front of him. He is more animal then man." She said and walked away.

**And there you go ladies and gentlemen. My first legion of super Hero' fanfic. Sorry if I spelt wrong, I am from Europe but nowhere near England. Anyway if you want me to continue with this story and make it more than a one shoot then tell. **

**Love Ultimate-drax.**


End file.
